Bewitched
by Loggie12
Summary: After another unsuccessful attempt to destroy the notorious hybrid better known as Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline decided to step in and end this once and for all, but what if she's too late? Join Caroline as she follows her heart joining forces with the Mikaelson's as a new threat arises in a story of love, drama and murder.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I had this idea planned out for a long time now and I finally decided to put my idea into words. I hope you guys like this story because I'm very excited to write this. So please Read and Review, let me know what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD OR TO.**

Chapter 1

 **The Forest POV**

"Stefan, don't," Elena warned him as it was clear that Stefan wanted to murder his brother for destroying their grand plan to finally take down the hybrid better known as Klaus Mikaelson permanently. They have been planning this for months and not only had weeks of training been put into this, but this was their one big chance to kill the hybrid that has been tormenting and destroying their lives for almost a year now. And if it wasn't for Damon, he would have been gone ones and for all. Even with shifting all the blame to his brother, Stefan knew deep down that he was just as guilty as Damon, true he never did anything to damage the plan himself, but that also means he didn't do anything to stop it, but he knew he would never accept his part in what happened especially knowing full well that it would get him on Elena's bad side and that would not end good for their relationship. So Stefan wanted to play the innocent boyfriend in front of Elena, by blaming everything on his brother.

"Come on brother, we all can see through your façade, you knew just as well as me what Klaus' plan was, only difference is I'm owning up to my actions where as you are just standing there shifting all the blame to me. You could have stopped him, but yet you didn't," Damon growled as the Salvatore men stood there in the middle of the forest staring each other down ready to rip one another apart, the only thing keeping them apart was the love of their lives. Elena was standing firm between them not moving an inch, successfully stopping them. She knew they wouldn't risk hurting her in any way even though she was now a vampire. Damon's words only pushed Stefan's more and more, and as his veins became a more portent feature on Stefan's face, it was clear Damon hit a nerve as Stefan was about to attack. And the fact that Damon kept calm only enraged Stefan that much more. Though before Stefan could react in any way possible, he was interrupted as a figure immured from behind the tree trunks, finally Bonnie came into view.

"Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed with a sigh of relieve as she wrapped her arms around Bonnie's neck for a quick second before pulling her into view. "Thank god you're okay. Are you okay? Where's Jeremy? Is he okay?" she ranted worryingly looking over her friend to make sure she hadn't obtained any injuries during the night, and although she had no physical injuries I could see there was something wrong, something Bonnie was not telling us. Suddenly Bonnie collapsed to the ground as both Salvatore men moving to a kneeling position quickly picking her up and allowing her to use them as a crutch to stay up right. She looked defeated, worn out as she usually did after using a major spell, but Elena couldn't help but note she looked more so then normal. Then again she did just bring back Jeremy from the dead and that did take a hell of a lot more power than lighting a few candles of giving Damon an aneurism or two for annoying her a bit too much. This only angered Elena that much more because if it wasn't for Damon's stupidity, they wouldn't have been in that situation and Klaus's hybrid would never gotten the opportunity to hurt Jeremy not even to mention kill him.

"He's fine, he's with Caroline now," she answered still leaning against Stefan shoulder not yet having the strength to stand on her own. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she was devastated, only she knew the true consequences of her actions tonight. She knew if she bring Jeremy back to life – again – there would be nasty consequences, but she didn't have a choice when she saw Klaus's hybrids attacking him before taking his ring and then killing him in cold blood, her heart broke and she knew she would do whatever it takes to save him. She was so lost in thought that it took her a minute before she saw Damon, a minute before she realised what he had done and what he had cost her.

"What the hell Damon, do you have any idea what you just did?" she yelled standing up straight before launching herself at Damon, she gave it her all punching him in the chest repeatedly without much success. Of course he didn't feel anything and just rolled his eyes leaning against a nearby tree. Bonnie glared at Damon as she wanted to kill him right at the spot he stood. "How could you just stood there and watch him be killed? You just stood there, doing nothing. Why Damon, why?" Bonnie cried as she walked to him facing him face to face. She really wanted to attack Damon again, but Stefan grabbed her waist before she could do anything. Damon gave her a satisfied smirk thinking he had won that battle, that is until he fell down to his knees as Bonnie made his blood boil to match her anger.

"He's not worth it Bonnie," Stefan whispered as he slowly dragged her away from Damon, she finally let up on the magic allowing Damon to heal as he was leaning against the tree looking at Elena with an almost pleading look. Bonnie wanted him to suffer, but yet she didn't do anything to Damon knowing Stefan was right, it was not worth stepping down to his level. She just stood there, staring at him waiting for his apology or to explain his actions, to make her understand why he didn't save Jeremy.

Damon sighed as he knew he was in deep trouble with the Gilbert siblings. He gave Elena an apology look before his basic fight of flight instincts kicked in and he knew he would not be winning this fight so he did the only thing he could think of, he fled leaving her standing there unsure what to do, but he knew she would be save with his brother and Bonnie. 'This is crazy" Elena thought as she passed the forest floor, frustration flooding her system forcing her legs to work double time, "Umm Elena if you keep digging you're going to end up in China real soon, you know that right?" Stefan said in a half joke half serious tone. "What?!" Elena said sending him daggers but there was a hit of confusion hidden behind her tone but it was quite clear on her facial expression if her narrowed eyes was anything to go by. But soon tripled on size as she saw the rather deep ditch she created, her knees were level with the ground.

"Remind me to invite you next time I have some gardening to do." Bonnie laughed but it soon turned into a cough just showing Elena once more that everything wasn't as okay as Bonnie would like them to believe. Elena rushed to Bonnie's side taking a side step to avoid Stefan on her way over. As soon as Elena rapped Bonnie's frail body in her arms, she could feel her friend finally letting go as tears spilled down her cheeks.

"It's okay B, Damon is going to pay for this, and I promise you I'm going to make sure he gets what he deserves." Elena reassured Bonnie but she knew she was reassuring herself as well, what happened tonight made her feelings for Damon that much more complicated. I mean I know they say it's a love-hate relationship but this is just ridiculous. As Bonnie calmed down Elena was brought back from her thoughts and the first thing she saw was Stefan staring down at them unsure how to approach the girls kneeling on the forest floor. Seeing the guilt in Stefan's eyes she was once again reminded that Damon was not the only one to blame. Stefan was standing next to Damon, he could have stopped it, and he could have saved Jeremy. But just like Damon he just stood there staring as her brother was murdered. This brought a new type of rage, Elena sorted expected this from Damon but she never expected it from Stefan. She never thought she could have this kind of hatred of the man of her life. Elena knew that with the new vampire abilities her anger was heightened but it is still doesn't excuse either of the Salvatore behaviours tonight.

Looking up at Stefan she could feel a new wave of anger washing over her, the adrenaline pumping through her veins finally gave her the courage to let loose and finally say what was on her mind.

"Was it worth it? Are you happy now? Not only did Klaus win once again, but Jeremy got killed. My brother died in front of me! And you did nothing to stop it, neither of you did," she yelled with tears streaming down her face. She helped Bonnie up checking if she was okay before turning back to Stefan with the anger finally gone leaving only tiredness and disappointment.

"Just take us home, Stefan. It's been a long night and I want to see my brother," Elena said turning away and walking back to the car holding onto the side of Bonnie to keep her up right. The car was only parked a few miles away, but it still took them quite a while to get there thanks to Bonnie's exhaustion. They dropped Bonnie off first Stefan staying in the car as Elena made sure Bonnie got to bed alright. The rest of the ride was filled with an extreme tension. It was only a few blocks, but it felt like more.

 **Bonnie POV**

Lying in bed I could hear the front door close as Elena left, I didn't make a sound until I heard Stefan's Porsche driving down the road, not wanting to take any chances that either of the vampires hearing her.

"Grams are you there? Please I need to talk to you, it's important." I knew it was a long shot but I had to at least give it a try, it anyone knows how to fix me it would be Grams. When she suddenly appeared it gave me a rush of mixed emotions, I was happy to see my grandmother again, relieved that she came, sad because I knew she was still dead, and terrified because her being here only meant that I would be joining her soon.

"Bonnie, what happened? Why can you see me?" She looked beyond worried, because she knew just as well as me that the living can't see the dead.

"I'm dying Grams… I'm dying" this was the first time I said it out loud, and finally with words spoken it all hit me and I started crying, "This was no how tonight was supposed to go, we were going to kill Klaus, this time we should of won" I was truly afraid.

"Oh child, tell me what happened, and don't leave anything out." Grams said with a new found sense of determination.

"Okay it all started…" I started explaining the day's events leading up to this point.

 _ **1:30 PM the Same Day**_

 _I was running late, we all agreed to meet at the boarding house at 1pm, but as it turned out I took a lot to find all the things needed to kill the Original Hybrid. And I still had to stop at the grill. As I walked through the door I could see Matt sitting at one of the booths looking rather nervous about something._

" _Hey Matt, what's up? You look like your about to dismantle a bomb" I joked trying to defuse some of his tension, and luckily it worked as he gave me one of his goofy smiles as he replied "Something like that."_

 _His comment peaked my impressed as I gave him a look that basically screamed 'Explain, or else' so with that he just let out a chuckle before explaining that he had a date tonight. "That's great do I know her?" I asked so glad Matt was finally over Elena and getting out there again._

" _Umm, yeah I guess you can say so…" He said, it was clear that he was not comfortable telling me who this mystery girl was he was going on a secret date with - well technically it wasn't a secret, he did tell me, but this was the first I heard of it. I guess that's what happens when your hell bent on destroying a thousand year old supernatural, you sort of let the small stuff slip. The day they decided to take down Klaus everyone agreed to help, all of them except Caroline and Matt. It was unclear why Care didn't want any part in it, but Matt only said he was done with this war that has been going on to long already._

" _So you going to tell me who this mystery girl is?" I asked waggling my brows suggestively._

" _Kol?" Matt said._

" _Ohm, sorry Mattie I truly didn't know, I guess I always just assumed since you were with Elena and then Caroline you where into girls, but it was silly of me. I know you get people that like both guys and girls and honestly as long as your happy I don't mind who your dating, but I have to asked why Kol?" this was turning into a really weird day. But by the look of confusion and then the amusement on his face I began thinking that I was far of base._

" _Thanks Bonnie, that means a lot but I was actually wondering what Kol was doing here," he said as he pointed behind me. Every bone in my body was screaming turn around because I knew there was an Original behind me. My suspicion was confirmed without me having to move when I heard a voice behind me._

" _Oii, there is nothing wrong with dating me, though I have to admit sorry Donovan I don't swing that way, but Miss Bennett you on the other hand I won't mind showing you just how wrong your presumptions of me is" Aaand the day just got weirder._

" _Are you asking me out" I asked not fully sure what is happening._

" _Yes well, we already established that he's not my type," he said pointing at Matt "Plus I don't think my sister would be too happy with me if I stole her date." He finished, once again leaving me speechless._

" _Sister? As in Rebecca? Wait you're on a date with Rebecca Mikaelson? That's why you were so hesitant to tell me who your date is?" Now things started to make more sense but this was good and bad._

 _Good in the sense that we wouldn't have to worry about Rebecca tonight, and that that gives us a bigger chance of success. But it was also bad, because it seems that Matt and Rebecca finally put the past behind them and things where looking good if they were going on dates. Though that would all change after they killed Klaus._

" _Yeah sorry Bonnie I should have told you but with everything that's going on I thought I was better not to make a big deal of it." Matt said and I could tell he was thinking the same as me._

" _Well as fun as this it, I was actually sent here to do a job, so Bonnie be a dear and don't make this harder than it needs to be," Kol said advancing on Bonnie._

" _What ar… Kol! Put me down right now!" I yelled as he picked me up and throw me over his shoulder as I started kicking and screaming._

" _What the hell man?" This time it was Matt who spoke. After a few seconds I felt a wet cloth being placed over my mouth and nose before I fell into darkness._

 _When I woke up everything was still a bit foggy, but after a moment or two I remembered the events that transpired back at the grill. Looking around I could see I was in some sort of cellar that was adjusted to be a holding cell and by the look of things it would hold just about any supernatural creatures. There was a mixture of vervain and wolfbane growing around the cell and if I had to guess the circle of salt that surrounded the cell would be some sort of spell to neutralize my powers. Finally in the corner of the cell I could see a body, and my blood ran cold when I realized who it was._

" _Matt! Oh my god Matt, please wake up, you have to wake up" I said as I started to cry into his chest, shaking him in an attempt to wake him. Luckily my worry was short lived as I felt Matt's hand on my shoulder as he started moving to sit up._

" _What happened? Kol! When I get my hands on that son of a bi…"_

" _Now, now there is no need to bring mother dearest into this, rest her ratchet soul," Kol interrupted, looking up I could see him leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs with a well satisfying smirk._

" _If this is your idea of a first date, you reallyyy need to work on your dating skills, there is a massive difference between a moonlight stroll and kidnapping your date while holding her hostage in your basement," I told him as I held Matt up so we were both standing still a bit wobbly after being drugged._

" _First off Love, you never agreed to going out with me, but if this is your way of accepting I will be more than happy to take you on proper date, but unfortunately it seems you already have plans for tonight and secondly, this is the cellar and not the basement," Kol pointed out with a rather amused look plastered all over his face._

 _I had no idea why Kol's words affected me so much, but at that moment I couldn't deny that I was ever so slightly attracted to my kidnapper. It must be early stages of Stockholm syndrome._

" _Careful love, you starting to stare," Kol laughed out as I charge at the bars ready to rip his head off._

" _You're going to pay for this, let us out of here now or I…"_

" _Sorry to interrupt what I'm sure is an excellent threat, but I regret to inform you that I've heard them all and we are on a pretty tight schedule."_

" _Why did you bring us here, what do you want from us?" Matt asked finally gaining full consciousness._

" _In all honesty, I was only supposed to get miss feisty over there, but it seems this whole bloody town has a hero complex including our favourite quarterback. Now we are done with the clichés? Or are we going to spend the whole day playing out one of those awful James Bond movies? Although I must say, Skyfall is somewhat a guilty pleasure of mine," Kol admitted._

" _I'm surprised you have time to watch movies with all your kidnapping activities," I mumbled under my breath._

" _I heard that!" Kol taunted._

" _Kol, what the devil is taking you so long? You were supposed to grab the witch and bring her up. Can't you followed out on the simplest of tasks?" Klaus reprimand him as he came down the steps._

" _Klaus, I should have known you're behind us," I practically growled._

" _Yes, yes me. If you wouldn't mind, we are running a bit behind schedule thanks to my brother's tardiness," Klaus said opening the gate and pulling out a pair of mid-evil shackles._

" _A gift from an old friend, he despised witches. I believe he was the one to come up with the burning of the Salem witches, ancestors of yours if I'm correct? Anyway these will lock your magic in so no more witchy voodoo for you," he said as he locked the shackles around my wrists. In that moment Matt made a stupid mistake. He charged at Klaus, but it was a split second before he went flying as his head hitting the back wall of the cell._

" _Matt!" I yelled._

" _You're lucky I made a promise to my sister, you might want to start appreciating her affections more since they are the only reason you're breathing at the moment," Klaus said. We left the cellar and ended up at what looks to be a drawing room or big study._

" _How rude of me, I never offered our guest a drink."_

" _I don't want anything," I said_

" _That's good to know since I wasn't talking about you, Kol keep an eye on her while I go here what Matt has to say," Klaus said as he dangled Matt's Vervain bracelet in front of me. With that Klaus left the room. The room was silenced as Klaus went to compel Matt which left me and Kol alone. But the next thing I remembered after a few minutes was that there was a bang against the door as Elena took Kol and daggered him with a stake._

 _Klaus flashed up with Matt at his side to the study to see Kol standing in front of me with a stake sticking out from his gut._

" _Matt!" It was Elena who called his name and as usual she had a Salvatore brother on each side with Jeremy right behind them._

" _Why don't you just give us Matt and Bonnie back and we'll be on our way," Damon said as he armed himself with another wooden stake._

 _Klaus started laughing. "Are you truly that naïve?" he asked._

" _Give it up Klaus, you are out match and out gunned," Stefan said aiming the crossbow at the hybrid._

" _Am I really?" Klaus asked as several of his hybrid minions stepped into the room surrounding them._

" _Grab the boy," he told a rather long, but unfamiliar looking hybrid that stood near Jeremy._

" _Jeremy!" Elena yelled._

" _Now since that I'm such in so good mood, I'll give you a choice. The football player and the witch, or the hunter? Tick tock, it's time to make a decision," Klaus said with a vindictive smile._

 _No-one in the room made a move at first, but finally it was Damon who made the first move stepping aside clearly indicating his choice has been made._

" _The hunter it is," and with Klaus's words the hybrid took Jeremy's ring before snapping his neck allowing his lifeless body crumbling down to the floor as both Elena and I cried out in despair. With that Kol and Klaus left the room followed by his minions._

" _We have to get out of here now before Klaus decides to come back and kill us all. Damon, Elena see if you can get Bonnie out of that shackles, Matt help me with Jeremy," Stefan said as he grabbed Jeremy's one arm lifting his body from the ground. We all made our way to the parking lot._

" _Elena, you need to call Caroline, Matt why don't you take Elena's car and go to my house and make sure to destroy any trace of the unlinking spell before Klaus can get his hand on it. Stefan, Damon we need to get Jeremy's body out to the Young farm. I can use the power of the deaths to call upon the witches and see if they can help me," I said with tears streaming down my face, but my mind and heart was feeling numb. Jeremy's death replayed over and over in my head_

 _When we finally got to the Young Farm, I had got to work immediately begging the witches to help me and although they did warn me, I didn't care, I needed Jeremy back._

 _ **Present**_

"What did they warn you?" Grams asked.

"They told me that they could not save him like they did before. They needed a life force to pull Jeremy back to the living, so they used mine," I explained starting to cry all over again.

"The longer Jeremy lives, the more of my life force he will take until he's fully restored at what point I will be dead," Bonnie said emotionless.

 **Caroline POV**

This was never supposed to happen, no-one was ever supposed to get hurt, but I guess the others had other plans and according to those plans Klaus was supposed to die, but yet there was a small part of me that couldn't helped but to be relieved that the hybrid was still breathing. Trying to forget about Klaus, I focused on the matter at hand. As usual I Caroline Forbes have been placed on babysitting duty. I swear just because I'm blond doesn't mean that I have to get the dumb blond jobs. As Miss Mystic Falls and cheer captain, silenced was not a word used to describe me so the awkward silence filling the Gilbert house was about to drive me crazy. I still couldn't believe Klaus let one of his minions kill Jeremy. It's not like I'm naïve, I'm fully aware that Klaus Mikaelson is a stone cold killer, but it's hard to imagine that the guy that escorted me to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant just killed my best friend's baby brother. Glancing back to the comfy creamy couch to see Jeremy Gilbert still sitting there staring at the door ready to jump at any moment to greet his sister. Jeremy impatiens and my frustration was getting on my last nerves so I decided to do what I do best, just start talking.

"Elena will be home soon, just got a text from her. They just dropping of Bonnie." At the mention of a certain witch Jeremy's head shot up leaving an unspoken question on his lips. I could see he wanted to asked, but was unsure how to. So instead of letting him suffer I answered before he could asked.

"She's fine, she just needs some rest. You know how exhausted she could get after a really big spell," tried to reassure him but something in his eyes was telling me he knew more than he was letting on.

"Jeremy, are you okay? You know you can talk to me alright? I might be a little obsessive and controlling but I'm always here willing to listen. You are like family," I said as I took a seat next to him. This time I could see small tears forming in the corner of his eyes even after everything the Gilbert siblings have been through, no-one can ever really be prepared for death and that's exactly what happened to Jeremy, he died – again.

I couldn't take it anymore so I finally laid my head on his shoulder comforting both him and me. This was enough to finally get Jeremy to talk for the first time after he woke up from the dead.

"Thanks Care, but I don't think I'm okay. I lost my ring and I died as if the first time wasn't bad enough and God knows what consequences those witches have planned up this time. And it's all my fault, Bonnie is going to suffer because of me. What's going to happen next time when I die? I don't have my ring anymore and I can't keep using Bonnie as a back-up plan, she deserves more than me."

"I have a perfect cure," I exclaimed jumping up from the couch and heading straight for the kitchen. I could see Jeremy giving me a confused look, but followed me anyway.

"Care to enlighten me on your grand plan or should I say cure?" he asked in a lighter tone than he is used to this evening with a small sparkle returning to his eyes. We finally reached the kitchen island when I turned around staring at him with a serious face before giving him an explanation.

"Chocolate fixes all," I said shaking the jar containing hot chocolate.

"Now all we need are some…"

"Mini marshmallows!" Jeremy exclaimed before both of them bursting into laughter at the memory of their childhood. This was something that Miranda Gilbert used to do whenever one of the children would be upset about something.

"Your truly are amazing, you know that right?" he said as he was getting the marshmallows from the top shelf.

"I know," I answered cheerfully resulting in another fit of laughter from us. So with two cups of steaming hot chocolate we made our way to the couch where I successfully distracted Jeremy for the remainder of the night. It was just before nine when they fell back silence.

"You know Klaus has still my ring, he knows I'm the weakling," he said as he got up from the couch staring into the fireplace. "For the last year I truly believed that I would followed in my father's footsteps, I like all the Gilbert men before me would become a true vampire hunter ridding the world of those who used power to hurt and killed others, but without my ring I know now that I won't survived.

"We'll make a plan, I promise you Jeremy. I won't let anything bad happen to you again," I assured him getting up from the couch as the front door opened.

 **Elena POV**

There was no words to describe the anger that I held for the Salvatore's at this moment.

"You had no idea that Bonnie would be able to save him, did you?" The calmness of my voice was clearly unnerving for the younger Salvatore as he stared at me a long moment contemplating his answer before he decided to give me the truth.

"No, not me nor Damon had any idea that Bonnie would be able to bring him back," he answered carefully not wanting to enrage me any further.

"So you would have just stood there watching my brother being murdered with no way of bringing him back. You would have allowed Klaus to take the last of my family away from me, it's not like he hasn't taken enough of me as it is," I ranted my rage returning full force as the calmness disappeared.

"It's not that easy, Klaus had the upper hand, you heard what he said…"

"Yes, yes, I know, consequences. Well guess what Stefan, everything in life has consequences and it's up to you to decide which ones you choose and tonight you chose the wrong one. You had the chance to save my brother and now you have to live with those consequences."

"Klaus's hybrids kidnapped Matt and Bonnie, they were holding them hostage and you know as good as I that without Bonnie to complete the spell, Klaus's siren line would have died with him. News flash Elena that includes you, me, Damon and even Caroline so I had to make a decision and if it means you get to live, I choose the same again."

"You chose wrong," I said as I got out of the car slamming the door on its hinges. Walking up the front porch steps I could feel the nervousness bubbling up inside of me. This would be the first time I would see my brother after his murder.

"Jeremy," I called as I came through the front door. I saw him in the living room on the couch but he got quickly onto his feet as he quickly made his way towards me. And in seconds we wrapped our arms on each other's giving one of the tightest hugs we could. He rested his head on top of mine as I continued to cry on his chest. I could feel his tears on top of my head as he cried in silence. Stefan was the one who closed the door behind me as he walked to Caroline who was leaning against the wall of the kitchen. Not letting go of Jeremy I saw Caroline a bit worried but I could also see she was up to something but before I could voice my concerned, Stefan beat me to it.

"You okay?" I heard Stefan asked as he stood in front of Caroline. I saw her giving one of her best Miss Mystic smiles – being her best friend I know what type of smiles she have, and Caroline was clearly not okay – before answering Stefan.

"Yeah I'm fine. I should go home. My mom probably wonders where I am," she said as she quickly grabbed her handbag and moving closer to the door. Looking at the clock I could see it was just past nine.

"Yeah you right Care, wouldn't want your Mom sending out search parties. Thanks for staying with Jer. See you tomorrow," before I could even finish my sentence properly as Caroline flashed out of the door yelling out a quick goodbye.

"You can let go of me," I heard my brother's voice squealed as I didn't realised I was holding him too tight. I just gave a smile to him as I let go of him. I'm so happy he's still alive and it's all thanks to Bonnie.

"I'm just glad you're still alive."

"Me too," he said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to bed, it has been a pretty long day, I'll leave you two to talk," he pointed to Stefan as he went upstairs leaving me and Stefan alone in the living room. I looked at Stefan unsure as I really didn't want to talk about it. I just squinted my eyes before I decided to go upstairs but Stefan stopped me halfway up the stairs as he grabbed my wrist.

"We have to talk about what happened," he exclaimed but I didn't bother to listen as I just pulled away as I went further up the stairs, but I heard he was following me which just made me angrier than I was.

"Stefan, just leave me alone," I mumbled as I didn't have the energy to fight. This day was way too long for me and I really don't feel like talking about what happened tonight, so I decided to give Stefan an alternative.

"We can talk about it tomorrow, I just want to be alone with my brother," I exclaimed as Stefan just nodded his head in agreement before walking down the stairs and opening the door. He gave me one last apology look before closing the door behind him. I sighed as I collapsed on top of the stairs devastated letting my tears finally flow down my cheeks. Jeremy took a seat beside me as he rubbed his hand against my back letting my head rest on his shoulder. He soothed me, telling me that everything is going to be okay but I knew this was only the beginning.

 **Rebekah POV**

"Nick, Nick!" I yelled as I walk into the mansion thoroughly annoyed

"Rebekah, how many times must we remind you that we can hear you without you screeching like a bloody banshee," Klaus said as he strolled into the foyer. "Now that you have woken the whole neighbourhood is there something you wish to say to me?" he asked giving me a sly grin knowing exactly what I wanted to talk about.

"Bloody hell Bekah, what's all the yelling about? How is a guy supposed to get a good night's sleep if you up that incisive screeching? I mean honestly Becca is all this theatrical display really necessary, I'm sure our brother can hear you just fine." Kol stated standing on top of the staircase and judging by the state of his hair I would guess he just woke up.

"Stay out of this Kol, this is between me and Klaus, you just couldn't give me one night?" I counter before turning back to my elder brother a look of disappointment and resentment plastered over my face.

"I presume this tantrum is about a certain small town blue eyed football player?" Klaus asked already knowing the answer. I could feel the anger practically radiating of me and by the size of my brothers' grins I would say they could see it too.

"And cue the tantrum in three, two, one," Kol said thoroughly enjoying his sisters discomfort. "Matt finally gives me a chance after everything we did, and what do you do? You kidnap my date! Seriously, out of all the nights you spend at home, complaining about having nothing to do you decide to go on a kidnapping spree the one night I go out." I had just about enough of Klaus always messing with my life especially my love life, he needed to know it's not okay.

"It's not like I planned on destroying your date Becca, but I have to admit it was a lucky break taking down two birds with one stone. But as I said it's not my fault your boy toy's friends choose tonight to try and kill me, and guess what dear sister you were next on their little hit list." Klaus's words caught me off guard, I had no idea that anyone was planning on killing them.

"When you undaggered me, you made a promise, do you remember that? You promise that you would not run my life, and that you would be honest with me no matter what. So why did you keep this from me Nick? You and Kol kept me out of the loop again, and it's not okay." Most of my rage has settled by now but it did not mean that my brothers were forgiven, oh no they are still going to pay for ruining my date.

"Hey! Don't bring me into this, like you said this is between you and Nick. I only did what I was told." Kol said feeling pretty proud of himself for coming up with the perfect excuse to redirect his sister's anger away from him. Though is victory was short lived as Rebecca's angered expression turned to an amused smirk.

"Well aren't you just the perfect little lapdog?" At my words Kol palled considerably, and after a moment of trying to find a resort he finally gave up.

"Well aren't you the perfect little lapdog." He mimicked me mumbling like a child before for sticking his tong out to me.

"bhlamlahal" I mumbled getting the same response as before from Kol, and this lasted for a full minute or two until Klaus got fed up. Looking up from his phone he saw his siblings acting like the children they always deny being.

"That is enough, I have to go out for a bit. Now do try and not destroy the mansion well I am out." Klaus said to his siblings on his way to the front door.

"Nick I'm not finished talking to you. Nick! Nick! Why does no one in this family listen to me?" I asked slowly walking up the stairs, ready to go to bed and forget about this awful day, but as faith wold have it Kol was still at the top, smirking at me.

"Maybe cause we are all finally went deaf thanks to all you're yelling." Kol snickered

"I wonder, we all know a cat lands on its feet but what about a lapdog?" I asked as I grabbed a hold of Kol's wrist, successfully catching him of guard. Using my Vamp strength I threw Kol over the railing sending him falling to the lower level of the house.

He let out an unnatural yelp as he landed on his back "Ow dammit Becca! That hurt." He moaned, still laying on the floor.

"Hmm guess not" I shrug walking off to my room, but stopped as I heard the doorbell rang.

 _ **Matt POV**_

As I walked up the front steps of the Mikaelson I ringed the bell of the Mikaelson household and Kol was the one who'd answered grunting as he held his lower back right up.

"Looks like karma did its work," I said with a more pleading look plastered across my face. Kol just rolled his eyes as he called out to his sister leaving the front door open. A few seconds later Rebekah came into view.

"Matt? I'm so, so, extremely sorry about what happened, I had no idea what Klaus and his bloody lapdog had planned," Rebekah apologised with tears in her eyes.

"I know, it's not your fault, but if this…" I pointed between us. "Is going to work, our friends and family are going to have to try and stop killing each other," I told her.

"Your friends were the one who was trying to kill my brother," she argued.

"And your brother try to kill me and not only did he tried, he actually succeeded to kill Jeremy. Your brother murdered my friend," I countered back. "Do you have any idea what he put Bonnie through?"

"Oh I'm sure Kol was the perfect gentleman towards the little witch," she huffed.

"You and I both know I wasn't talking about Kol Rebekah. Let me tell you what YOUR family did to me," I snapped as I started to explain what really happened.

 _ **7:47pm Mikaelson's Cellar**_

" _Klaus! Bonnie! Kol!" I yelled as I head against the gate, I needed to get out of here. I needed to save Bonnie. That is when I heard the door slowly creaking open as Klaus came into view._

" _Where is Bonnie, what have you done with her. Let us go right now," I said as I rattled the cell door._

" _YOU are in no position to make demands Matthew Donovan," Klaus said advancing on me. There was a determined look in his eye, a look that I was not comfortable with. That is when I saw it, my bracelet clenched in the palm of the Original hybrid. I stared at his hand for a moment before looking him dead in the eye and by the malicious look in his eye I could see he knew I understood at what disadvantage I truly was._

" _Okay, let's cut to the chase. You're going to tell me what the Salvatore brothers have planned and you are not going to leave out any detail," Klaus compelled me. I could feel the compulsion taking effect forcing me to answer Klaus._

" _A few months ago Bonnie was looking through her grandmother's old grimoires when she came across a unique incantation. At first she was really sure what she had found so…"_

" _Okay, okay skip to the point and make it snappy."_

" _Bonnie found an incantation that would momentarily unlink you from your siren line, so Stefan and Damon were planning on using the last white oak stake to kill you while Bonnie unlink you," I blurted out._

" _Who else was involved?" Klaus asked with a clenched jaw,_

" _The Salvatore brothers, the Gilbert siblings, Bonnie, me and Caroline all knew that Bonnie found the spell, but only the Salvatore brothers, the Gilbert siblings, Bonnie and me knew that Bonnie was planning on using the spell though I made it clear to them I wanted no further involvement," I explained but was interrupted by a deafening bang followed by a yell from Kol._

"That is when everything went to shit and your brother decided to give the Salvatore's an ultimatum. Bonnie and I or Jeremy, but it was clear either way someone was going to die and that is when Damon chose Jeremy.

"Tell me what I can do to make it up to you, what I can do to fix this?" she pleaded.

"I just need some space right now. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk," I said as I leaned in giving her a kiss on the cheek before turning around and leaving the Mikaelson mansion. Getting in my truck I just let out a sighed rubbing my forehead giving one last look on the Mikaelson mansion before putting my keys into the ignition and drove off.

 **Caroline POV**

I knew mom wasn't home, since I couldn't see the patrol car in the driveway, this wasn't anything new to me. Having the Sheriff as my mom meant waking up some night to find that she was still at the office or following a case. Making myself a cup of tea, I sat down in the kitchen thinking about everything that's happened today. About an hour later I heard her car pulling in.

"Hey mom, you're early" I greeted as she came through the front door. Elizabeth Forbes to me she was known as Mom but to everyone else she is better known as the sheriff of this town and a member of the Founder's Council. She's been there through thick and thin with me and I don't know what I would do if she dies on me. I can't bear the thought of losing her.

"Hey Caroline," she greeted back as I put her mug on the coffee counter, she came into the living room as my mom noticed I was already in my pyjamas ready to go off to bed. I smiled at her as I came to a stand next to her.

"How's Jeremy?" she asked sincere. I gave her a confused look before she smiled at me. "Elena called me," she added and I sighed with relief as I was glad I didn't have to hide this from my Mom.

"He's fine, Bonnie saved him," Mom smiled as she gave me a goodnight kiss as she rubbed my back, taking a quick sip of her tea and went upstairs. Now that I was finally truly alone my mind started to wonder. 'Why was I relieved that we didn't kill him? After everything he has done why does he still hold a place in my thoughts? But came to think of it, he never once tried to hurt me.

I let my thoughts wonder to the Original hybrid himself as I washed out my cup before heading up to bed, but the sight I saw when I opened my bedroom door was almost romantic, Klaus was leaning against my window, with a single red rose in his hand, as he looked up our eyes met.

"Caroline love, you wanted to see me?"

 **Tada! This is the end of a long chapter one. What do you think? Reviews will be appreciated and motivational. Thank you for reading Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the followers and favorites. It really means a lot! Just in case, this story doesn't follow after any of the seasons. Just my own idea, but still keeping the characters personalities and such in mind.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD OR TO.**

Chapter 2

 **Caroline POV**

"Caroline love, you wanted to see me?"

Staring Klaus down in my room was one of those moments I wished that could never end, the sight of Klaus Mikealson has never had this type of effect on me as my tongue went completely and utterly numb. Klaus – known as the original hybrid of the Mikealson family– was standing across the room leaning against my bedroom window holding a single red rose, which he probably took from one of the neighbour's garden, twirling it in his hand as if it was a ballerina. His deep blue eyes was my main focus, everything else fazed away as his eyes were as mesmerizing as the moon's reflection on the ocean's surface and I must say, for a 1000 year old, Klaus is one fine specimen. My drooling thoughts came quickly to a stop when I realised Klaus was standing in my room, if anyone and I mean Tyler finds out, I would be good as dead. But I couldn't help the thought of spending some time with Klaus, I know I promised Tyler to stay away from him, but there was just this aura around Klaus that calmed me whenever I was in his presence.

It was probably because he never judged me or tried to hurt me, but it could also be the fact that he was so easy to talk to, he always understood me, he always listened when I had a problem. Either way, I never had to be anyone but myself around him but Klaus being here now wasn't about us, it was about Jeremy. He took something that didn't belong to him and I have to get it back as I already had the scenario planned in my head. But Klaus's chuckle brought me back to reality and for a second I wasn't certain what he found so funny until it took me a second to realise I have been staring at him the entire time. 'Seriously?! Damnit Caroline you got to stop doing that and focus on the matter of hand!' I mentally scolded myself as I took a deep breath to regain control of my wandering thoughts. But as I looked him deep in the eyes, I noticed he knew that he had an influence on me whether I tried to hide it or not. I cleared my throat before I spoke.

"I have to admit, you being here is quite a bit of a surprise after what happened today and I didn't think you ever wanted to see me again," I said feeling a bit insecure staring down at my purple bunny eared slippers only realising how silly I must look as I also was wearing an old hello kitty strap shirt with an old pair of booty shorts and to complete the look my favourite bunny slippers. As a blush creeped onto my face I heard him speak,

"You look rather catching and I must admit, I have never felt this attractive to a girl with innocent little animals on her feet, but I have one question, though, has Stefan ever tried to eat them with his bunny diet and all?" Klaus asked rather amused by the thought of it which immediately earned a small fit of giggles from me as most of the embarrassment was almost completely forgotten. I tucked a lost strand of blonde hair behind my ear to focus on something else for a moment as he continued.

"Not that I immensely enjoy your company which of course I do without a doubt, but this is reality and I do believe there is more to this visit than you calling me here to admire your outfit or discuss Stefan's dietary choices, so without running around in circles any longer, why don't you just tell me what's on your mind, Love?" he asked placing a bit of a damper on my mood that was just starting to light up. I looked him dead in the eyes as I knew he was right, this had to be done. What's done, is done so let's just get this over and done with.

"I would like Jeremy's ring back now, and since you asked I also need you and your little gang of hybrids to stop threatening and killing my friends, it's really getting ridiculous, scratch that, it IS ridiculous. I have way more important things to worry and freak out about like it's our final year at high school, do you know what that even means? There's the camping field trip, prom and graduation and not to mention getting into a good college as everyone knows how important that is even if I'm a vampire AND the cheering squad really needs to win the championship this year or my life would be as good as over before it even began," I had my little rant until I finally realised there was an entertained look on Klaus's face.

"Okay, first of Love, calm down, secondly why do you think I would just give you Jeremy's ring back? Your friends tried to kill me first and as for your field trip graduation and championship, you and I both know you have that in the bag, as for this decade dance as well as prom I might be able to offer my humble services in escorting you, although the honour would be all mine," he said, as he astonished me as the matter at hand was temporarily placed on hold as I was focusing on Klaus's last point. He shifted uncomfortably no longer leaning against my window. There was a blush slowly crawling its way onto Klaus's face as he looked down at me, but the lack of my response made him look away staring out the window into the moonlit night. It felt like someone had a remote and placed me on mute. I was opening my mouth, but nothing came out as I stood there gasping for air and words like a fish out of water. I would be dead if I go to prom with Klaus, not only would Tyler kill me, I would have the Salvatore brothers and the Gilbert siblings on my case too. Shoving that subject away for a later date I looked Klaus deep into the eyes. 'Focus on the matter at hand, Caroline! You called him here for a reason remember?' I reminded myself.

"I need his ring back, please?" I reminded him.

"Fine, you may have the Gilbert ring," he said as he pulled it out of his left pocket revealing the ring that I have seen so many times on Jeremy's finger, but I knew Klaus wouldn't just give it to me, it couldn't be that easy not with him.

"What's the catch?" I asked with a raised brow and hands on my hips knowing there had to be something in this for him as he always gets the last laugh.

"That's why you intrigue me, you are so much more than just another pretty face could ever be, you're a beauty with brains" he stated leaving me with a small blush on my cheeks as I wanted to drift away from the matter at hand again, but I needed to remaincollected for 'Jeremy'.

"Yeah, I guess so, but I would like to think I just know you better than that so I'm only asking one more time what is in it for you?" I questioned narrowing my eyes just a bit, but not too much to scare him away.

"You may have the ring," he repeated his earlier statement before continuing. "On one condition,"

"Which is what exactly?" And there it is, knowing Klaus this so called condition could be anything which he desire and the thought of all the possibilities made me a bit nervous. But whatever it was, if it got Jeremy's ring back, it would be so worth it. But looking up I could see he was staring, it almost looked like he was mentally conflicted about something but I couldn't put my finger on it. We stood there for a long moment before I realised he was completely lost in thought, lost in his own world.

"Klaus? Are you o…?"

"Go on a date with me," he rushed out which wouldn't make any sense to a normal human being, but with vamp abilities I could hear every word perfectly.

"What?" I was so disoriented at the moment, it felt like the world has just been turned upside down, since I was expecting this night would end up in a fight, but instead I got asked out. 'How the hell did that happen?'

"I would like you to spend just one full day with me," he said nervously as it was almost like he was afraid of what my answer would be, but it couldn't be possible, Klaus Mikealson was not afraid of anything or anyone, especially not asking out some baby vamp. But come to think about it, spending a full day with him wasn't as bad of an idea as I thought it will be because I wasn't against the idea at all.

"Fine, but I get to choose the place, otherwise knowing you, we might end up in some over the top fancy location that will leave me feeling completely out of place," I remarked as I crossed my arms in an attempt to convince him in negotiating, but in reality I was only hoping he would agree to my request.

"I expected that much, so I will grant you your request, but I would like to know the locations beforehand," Klaus started to negotiate.

'Locations? He wanted us to go to more than one place? Well I guess that would make sense seeing as we will be spending the whole day together, okay Caroline, think where will be at your advantage,' I mentally began sorting through locations. I had a few in mind, but I wasn't sure how many he wanted to go on.

"How many?" I asked.

"Three would do," he said rather thoughtful and it gave me the perfect idea.

"I heard Whitmore's football team is rather good and they have an early game on Saturday morning and I would love to go," I said watching his reaction change from being amused to being confused. I smiled before I continued. "And then there is this carnival in Richmond that I would like to see. It just opened a few weeks ago, I heard the view from the Ferris wheel is to die for, no really a guy actually died" I exclaimed feeling rather pleased of my decisions. But Klaus must have expected this, it's not like I wanted this to be all romantic and all, I just want to enjoy myself. Being in a restaurant eating fancy food would bore me to death, at least the Ferris wheel has a pretty view and anybody who knows me knows Caroline Forbes doesn't do boring.

"I guess I should have expected something like that from you Love, but correct me if I'm wrong you only named two locations, there's one missing." There wasn't a word to describe how nervous Klaus sounded at that very moment. Judging by the look on his face he looked completely out of place which meant I succeeded and had him just where I wanted him, I don't think he has ever even been to a football game. But I had to admit, he looked darn cute with his nervous smile. I could see he wanted to know what the third location will be, but looking deep in his eyes I decided to make him suffer for not handing over Jeremy's ring when I asked him.

"I think I will keep the last location a secret, but I would give you one clue, it can be anything else but it is not a restaurant and not in Mystic Falls. Now the second you mess something up even in the slightest, I will leave you and come straight home," I said seriously studying his facial expression which turned out to be a bit unpleased. He looked down to the rose he was holding before breaking out into a grin.

"I stole this rose from your neighbours garden so let's not let it go to waste. Now mind telling me why the third will remain a secret?" he sighed which made me giggle as he looked up to me again. "You didn't give me Jeremy's ring," I reminded again, but yet he chose to ignore it. "I want you to have this," he said as he walked across the room giving me the rose as I gracefully took it, our hands touched lightly against each other sending an electrifying sensation throughout my body leaving me with goose bumps. He smiled again as he retracted from his position looking at the clock that was hanging against my wall while I did the same. It was just after eleven and when I turned to look at him, he was standing in front of me with a sincere smile gracing on his face, but before he could do anything, I spoke.

"Promise me you won't kill my friends, promise me your whole family is not going on a rampage to kill my friends and family, because if they do, you won't see me ever again," I told him sternly, but he still had his gracing smile on his face.

"I will see you on Saturday," he whispered lifting my hand to his lips leaving a soft kiss, taking a step back and climbing out of the window, but halfway he stopped as he looked at me with a sincere look before he jumped down leaving me there in my bedroom half lost in what just happened. Out of all the possibilities of getting Jeremy's ring back, I agreed to go on a date with him. As I sat down on my bed I looked at the rose he gave me, and that is when I saw it, Jeremy's ring was on the stem covered in a few leaves that was holding it in place. I studied the rose in the hope it would give me answers, but instead a question came upon my mind. 'Am I falling for Klaus?'

 **The following day**

 **Elena POV**

The night felt like an eternity of tortured, I could barely keep my eyes shut for an hour, never mind get a good night's sleep. I was so tired, mentally, emotionally and above all physically, the whole thing with Jeremy not having his ring was about to drive me mad. That ring was the only insurances policy we had to keep Jer safe, but now he was defenceless against any and every threat, and as long as Klaus and his hybrids were around the threat levels were pretty high. I knew we had to get that ring back, but had no idea how, I mean it's not like Klaus is just going to hand it over just like that. Looking at the clock I could see it was almost half past six, 'might as well get up, it's not like I'm going to get any sleep in anyway' I thought sitting up before getting out of bed. Every bone in my body was tired and sore, it was practically yelling for me to get back into bed, as my feet felt heavy and my arms felt over worked just like my mind.

"Hey Jer, you up yet?" I called down the hall before turning back into my room, set on getting ready for the day as I walked over to my closet, staring at my clothes unsure what to wear. In the end I decided on a pair of my favourite dark blue skinny jeans and black leather ankle boots, that was the easy part, but I just couldn't decide on a top so in the end I picked a white camisole and just grabbed my denim jacket. I wasn't in a mood for dressing up in any way possible so I quickly tide my hair back in a high pony something I did a lot less after dropping out of the cheer squad, but it would have to do for today. I gave myself a final look in the mirror. 'Well it will have to work' I decided as I descended the stairs to see if Jeremy was up as well as to see if he was truly okay. That was the answer that he kept giving me last night that he was 'Okay' though I'm not really sure what okay even means in our lives any more. Rounding the kitchen's corner I spotted a head of shaggy brown hair, he was standing at one of the counters eating a bowl of cereal. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he still hasn't sensed my presents in the room.

"Wow you're up early huh?" I said trying to break some of the tension that is filling the room. He finally noticed me but gave no reply, that's when I saw the look in his eyes it, was a clear mixture of fear and despair and I didn't blame him. He was scared to face the world knowing that he might die at any moment and there was no way of bringing him back, I could also see the hopelessness in him for having no idea how to get back what was stolen from him.

"You okay, Jer? And I really mean okay?" I asked giving him a worried look to match his own, Jeremy eventually gave in with a deep sigh, before meeting my eyes for the first time this morning. It was clear that he was scared but something just told me there was more to it.

"I don't have my ring, if I die it is game over. Permanently" his voice sounded broken and hollow, almost like he gave up and accepted his defeat. "I guess I just got so use to having the protection of the ring that having to go out without it feels like walking through the school halls naked. I feel vulnerable, and as long as Klaus has my ring I'm going to continue feeling like that" Jeremy admitted.

I was speechless as I just stared at my brother for a long minute, trying to force some sort of words that would bring comfort to him, but before I could even utter a single word I was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell going off. "Who could that be this early in the morning?" I ended up asking Jeremy instead making my way to the front door.

I wasn't sure what to expect as I opened the front door, but when I was greeted by the sight of blonde and the smell of coffee I let out a breath that I hadn't even realize I had been holding. Standing in front of me was none other the blonde buzz herself Caroline Forbes. She had her hair down in beautiful goldilocks curls that cascades over her shoulders, she also had a light amount of nature coloured make-up complementing her face. She was in a lovely purple sundress and a pair of wedged heals, but what caught my attention was the container holding three coffee's and a bag of freshly baked goods, it was clear she was in a rather good mood.

"I brought Coffee, and chocolate croissants, from that small coffee shop on the other side of town, so you just going to stand there or am I coming in?" Caroline asked

"Oh yeah sorry Care, come on in." I said leading her to the kitchen where Jeremy still hasn't moved, it was clear he was waiting to see who rang the doorbell. He also seemed a bit less tense at the sight of Caroline, he even gave her a small smile that made me a bit jealous seeing as I have tried talking to him for the last twenty minutes and had less luck, as where Caroline got more of a reaction by just entering the room.

"I hope you guys are hungry, because there is no way I'm driving all the way back there to return this," she told us in a rather serious tone, but with a wide smile showing us that she wouldn't be actually cross with us. After placing everything on the counter surface she turned to Jeremy with an over enthusiastic smile, but in all honesty I wasn't really paying that much attention because until Caroline arrived I didn't realise how hungry I really was. It was moments like these that I loved my best friend, not only did she bring us breakfast, it was from my favourite little coffee shop.

"I have something for you." As she spoke she search for something in her back pocket placing it in front of Jeremy. It took me and Jeremy a few moments to realise just exactly what Caroline gave him. Reaching out Jeremy slowly picked up the ring and carefully examined it.

'Wait, is that the Gilbert ring? How did Caroline get it? Or maybe it is just a fake replica, could it really be the real thing?' I mentally asked myself, but before I could voice my concerns, Jeremy beat me to it.

"Is this the real deal?" Jeremy asked. There was a mixture of excitement and caution in his voice. It was clear that he wanted to believe that he was holding his ring, but yet he was holding back not wanting to be disappointed again.

"You already know the answer to that," Caroline told him smiling just as brightly as he was, but soon Jeremy's smile turned into a look of contemplation before just frowning into confusion.

"I don't get it, Klaus took my ring. I saw his hybrids give it to him before he killed me," Jeremy said looking to me for conformation. I just nodded as no words come to mind. So with my conformation Jeremy turned back to Caroline and asked,

"How did you get it so quickly?" It was clear to me that everyone in the room already knew how Caroline got Jeremy's ring back and neither of us voiced it. There was a long moment of silenced before Caroline finally answered his question.

"I just asked Klaus for the ring back," Caroline said without her eyes meeting mine or Jeremy's. It was clear that she wasn't telling us everything. It was never that easy especially not with Klaus involved.

"And he just gave it to you?" Jeremy asked clearly not convinced.

"Care, what are you not telling us?" I asked worried about what my friend had gotten herself into this time.

"Nothing! He just gave me the ring back like I asked him," she said but it was clear she wasn't convincing anyone including herself.

"Okay fine, but promise me you guys won't get mad. It is not that even big of a deal," she rambled, now it was clear to me that she was hiding something, something she knew I wouldn't have like. Staring her down I waited for her to explain herself. Deep down I was rather worried that she might had killed one of Klaus's minions in an attempt to get it. Caroline let out a deep sighed before looking back at me. It was clear that she didn't want to tell me, but we needed to know if Klaus was on a vengeful rampage. Thanks to a missing hybrid especially if he thought Jeremy had anything to do with it seeing that it is his ring.

"We sort of made a deal," Caroline vaguely explained.

"Okay I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what sort of deal?" I asked her, already knowing this day was taking a turn for the worst and it barely started. As I waited for Caroline to answer me, I picked up on something interesting. She was nervous, but not about whatever the deal was, she was more nervous telling me.

"For fuck sake, just spit it out," I said getting rather annoyed with Caroline's silence of the subject.

"Klaus asked me on a date, but it was the only way to get Jeremy's ring back was me saying yes to him," Caroline rushed out before taking an extremely deep breath as she waited for our response on the matter. It took me and Jeremy quite a minute to fully process that, but the moment it finally did it felt worse than a fully loaded train hitting us both with tremendous speed basically knocking the air out of us. 'Did Caroline just said she have to go on a date with Klaus? Jeremy got his ring back… that means she said yes? How could she? One of his hybrids murdered my brother and now she's going a date with him? The one who ordered to kill my friends?' It was all too clear that Jeremy wasn't happy about the idea of Klaus and Caroline going on a date at all, but he yet to utter a word after she told us exactly how she got his ring back. He was just standing there thoroughly examining his ring for the second time making absolutely sure it was the real deal.

Turning my attention back to Caroline I took up a more defensive stand as I crossed my arms and stood up a bit more straight. I could see the worried look on Caroline's face, but the anger boiling up in me at this moment out weight the concern for my friend, but the sight of Jeremy it only got worse as it was a reminder of just how bad Caroline betrayed me. I was just about to give her a piece of my mind and maybe even possibly ending our friendship when Jeremy finally spoke up for the first time since getting his ring back. This only fuelled the rage that was growing inside me as I knew Jeremy silenced me on purpose

"You're kidding right? Please tell us it's a joke?" he pleaded though we already knew the answer as Caroline haven't made a move or said anything since telling us about this joke of a date. The sparkle in her eye was gone and her smile vanished. It was clear that Caroline Forbes was not joking about going on a date with Niklaus Mikealson. Seeing her standing there staring at the ground I could see she was somewhat embarrassed about her decision and choice of getting Jeremy's ring back. But after I cleared my throat indicating I wanted answers she finally looked up and began explaining.

"I can see that you're not happy, and I can see that you think this is a crazy idea. But before you get mad just give me a chance to explain, okay?" She pleaded look but it was clear that she is determent to tell her side of the story. So I gave her a look to explain why the he she would do something so stupid in my opinion.

"I know you might not understand my reasoning behind it but I wasn't all that against going on this date with him, and I still not, plus my main goal was achieved after all." She started to explain but at this I couldn't help but interrupt her.

"And what might this "main goal" of yours? To get into Klaus's pants? Or maybe play his sweet obedient little lapdog? Are you really that despite, I mean seriously Caroline. I honestly thought you were smarter than that." I said finally having about as much as I can take from this ridiculous nonsense.

"That's not fair Elena and you know it! Klaus my not be a knight in shining armour or anything near it but he has never acted first, all his gruesome acts were all done in retaliation to one of our grand plans. Which by the way always backfire on us." she defended him as she fiddled with her hands nervously as she stared us deep in the eyes. I bit my lip as the blood inside me was about to boil over from rage that was overflowing in me. After everything he did to us, she's still standing up for him even though she knows deep down he was wrong… why is she keep defending him? I couldn't believe my ears of what I was hearing

"He told one of his hybrids to kill Jeremy, or have we congenitally forgot about that? He is the reason Jenna, Isobel, Jules, Alaric, Tyler's mom and who knows how many other people are dead, and here you are planning on wining and dining with the guy?" I told her with the rage inside me growing more and more by the second, it was the first time ever that I had looked at Caroline forbs with nothing but disgust. "You were there when he did it, right in front of us he killed my brother. Do you even know how that feels? To have the last of your family being ripped away from you, right in front of your eyes and you can't do shit about it? So I'm asking you now, why the hell would you even think about ever defending his pathetic ass? Did he compelled you or threaten you, or something?" I asked trying to think of a logical excuse for why Caroline would be like this, but I could still see her vervain filled charm bracelet. She just stood there in silence not saying a word which made me in turn more frustrated by every passing minute. "Earth to Caroline!?"

"You honestly want to know? Fine I'll tell you but don't blame me if you don't like hearing the truth. Maybe because he never judged me like you guys do! He sees me than more as just some dumb blonde distraction that can be called when needed, he is actually interested in what I have to say and he has the potential to change," she threw the words at me like sharp point daggers, narrowing her eyes at me standing firm at her spot. But before I could do anything that I might later regret like attacking her, Jeremy took a step forward standing firmly between us. He knew I was ready to attack not thinking about the consequences at all, or even what this could do to my and Caroline's friendship or at least what was left of it. There was no words to describe just how mad I was in that moment, I felt like a hot moulting volcano ready to erupt at any moment. No matter how close friends we may be, there was no way I was going to just stand here and let herm in insult me in my own home no less. Caroline Forbes was skating on thin ice and if she was to continue attacking me that ice might just get cracked

"You take that back or I swear…"

"Or you'll what Elena? You are going to? Please do finish that sentence I can't wait to hear what you're going to do." Caroline interrupted, I could tell she was just taunting me and that did not help my anger levels. "Why can't you just give Klaus a one chance? A chance to show us that we could all get along. I mean even after everything Damon has done to all of us you still forgave him and gave him a second, third, fourth and who knows how many chances after that, you did it because you see a tinny speck of goodness in him that's worth redemption. Yet you doubt my judgement when I say I have seen that same goodness in Klaus. What makes Damon different than Klaus? Why does Damon gets a multiple chance and Klaus can't have one?" Caroline asked flinging her arms in the air as she spoke, returning back to her composed state se pulled on the hem of her top clearly waiting for my response. I was completely and utterly speechless it was safe to say there wasn't a single word to describe all of my emotions right now. Above all that anger and rage, I could feel the different emotion deep down me was also hurt. There was a pit in my stomach that was growing by the minute, there were tears threatening to fall and to cover it all, my hands were started to shake from all the emotions inside me that built up.

"It's not the same, Damon didn't tried to kill my friends like Klaus did…"

"Off course not, cause where Klaus tried to kill Damon succeeded, get your head straight Elena! Damon killed and hurt more people you care about than Klaus ever did. Think about it, from day one Damon used and murdered people to get what he want," she yelled at me and though it might had some truth to it I never would have admit it. This time Caroline wasn't going to win.

"That's not true. You're just defending your new lover boy. Klaus is a monster Caroline and if you can see that, then maybe you two guys really deserve each other. Damon always had a reason for the things he did and he has made up for his past mistakes," I told her trying to talk some sense into her, but by the look on her face I could see I was getting through to her and what's worse, as I spoke I could see in Jeremy's eyes he didn't completely agreed with me. I needed to end this fight and shut Caroline up before she turn my own brother against me. Caroline let out an annoyed chuckle before she spoke again.

"Really? What the fuck is wrong with you Elena? If Damon had a reason then tell me what was his reason with me? He used and abused me for weeks I was his own personal blood bank. He forced me to do things, he even compelled me Elena! So please tell me what his so called reason was for that?" Caroline exploded before looking me dead in the eye then continuing. "And if weren't so self-absorbed then maybe, just maybe you would have realised your best friend was suffering!" At Caroline words, Jeremy stare down at his shoes. I could see guilt clearly portraying his face. I always knew Jeremy to an extend blamed himself of what happened to Caroline. Jeremy's guilt was like adding more fuel to the fire. At this point I was beyond pissed off.

"Oh please Caroline. If you weren't such an insecure little girl with such big problems then maybe none of that would have happened. I mean Caroline, look at yourself. You allow yourself to get attach to some guy, any guy that just give you half a smile. I mean what's next?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I could see Caroline make her move. The cracking sound of flesh against flesh filled the air at the burning sensation that was crossing my cheek.

"You still don't see it, don't you? He killed me Elena, Damon killed me!" she said in a softer tone with a single tear escaping her eye. "He killed Vicki, Jeremy, Alaric, Mason, Matt and God knows how many other vampires he killed. And there's so many deaths he played a major part in. Bonnie's mom, your mom and even Bonnie's gram died because of him. He even killed his own brother and the fact that some of them came back as vampires doesn't mean anything. He was just as wrong as Klaus. So I asked again, what makes Damon different from Klaus?"

The fact that I couldn't answer her question made me think that she had a point, although for her own good I would never admit it. Klaus was a monster and if Caroline ever thought that I'll think otherwise or accept any sort of relationship then she had another thing coming. Because I had to protect everyone from the dangers that they couldn't see and Klaus would be the worst of those dangers. Caroline titled her head waiting for my response. I looked at Jeremy for some answers, but he looked at me for a split second before staring at the ground as he was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. I lick my lips before I answered.

"Like I said, Damon making up for his past mistakes" I said in a monotone voice and instead of looking her in the eyes, I stared at the ground. But my body forced me to look up as Caroline stood there in her purple sundress and wedges. I knew she was waiting for my response that she was looking for, but my lips wouldn't dare to say it. It was on the tip of my tongue ready to jump like an Olympic swimmer would jump from the plank diving into the water. After a few seconds of silenced in the kitchen, she finally spoke.

"Past mistakes? So what last night isn't the past? So how is Damon made up for getting Jeremy killed less than 24 hours ago? So unless you conveniently forgot, Damon is the reason your brother was killed in front of your eyes. Look I didn't come here to fight, I came here to tell you about my date and to give Jeremy his ring back. If you can't accept that I'm giving him a chance like I accepted you giving Damon a chance, then I honestly don't know why I call you my best friend. So I'm leaving now and I suggest you take some time to think about what happened. And when you're ready to accept that I can also be happy, you know where to find me. But be warned Elena, go after the Mikaelsons and there will be a price to pay because this time I won't be there to talk him out of it," she told me in what could basically be describe as a death glare before turning to Jeremy.

"The Mikaelsons promised peace among us. They won't harm us in any way unless they are provoked to do so, so please be careful and don't do anything stupid," she told him giving him a small hug before turning on her heels and exiting the house closing the door with a loud slam. There was a moment of quietness after the slam echoed throughout the house, but soon Jeremy was passing by me following Caroline's footsteps. But not before letting out a low growl and a frown at me.

"Nice Job Sis," he hissed out before hearing the echo of the door again.

 **Jeremy POV**

"Caroline wait up! HEY CAROLINE!" I yelled following her down the pathway. I finally caught up with her when she was about to get into her car. I could clearly see the tears streaks on her cheeks and I knew this whole fight with Elena hit her hard. Sometimes I love my sister, but it was true about what Caroline said.

"Can we talk for a minute?" I asked her softly before getting in the passenger seat next to her. Closing the door I could see she was about to start the engine of the car.

"Sure," she said. "As long as you don't mind going for a drive because I'm not spending another minute here." In all honestly I really didn't have a problem with that because even I needed some time away from Elena and living together didn't really give us that much space so without answering her I just buckled up my safety belt as she pulled out of the driveway. For a few minutes we drove in a rather comfortable silence. It was only when we halfway to the grill that I finally spoke.

"You know, I don't blame you and even though I don't like Klaus, like at all, I still respect your decision and I truly hope you're right about him being redeemable. Because I'll hate to see you hurt again, but even if you do get hurt, I still be there. You know that right? Care you're like a sister to me and you always will be." As soon as I spoke those words, I knew that I always will care about Caroline Forbes even with all of her craziness.

"Thanks Jer, that really means a lot to me," she said taking a left at the stop sign.

"So you and Bonnie huh?" she raised an eyebrow with a teasing smile tugging at her lips and I could feel my cheeks heat up at the thought of the witch that bewitch my heart. But it quickly disappeared at the memory of Bonnie looking so drained last night.

"Have you talked to her yet?" I asked feeling worried about her after Elena told me what happened last night.

"No, actually I haven't," she said as she took an unusual turn as we were no longer heading to the grill.

"Where are we going now?" I asked already knowing the answer. The route looked so familiar and on our way I called Stefan that we were on our way to Bonnie's. I know he played a major part last night, but I knew Stefan was probably taking it out on himself about what happened seeing as he and Bonnie built quite a friendship in the last few months.

We came to stop and right after Elena's car also came to stop behind was. 'What was she doing here?' I mentally asked myself, but what concern me more was Caroline's face when she saw Elena.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked sarcastically as she got out of the car talking to Elena, but Elena chose to ignore the sarcastic question and simply answer. It was clear that the tension between the girls filled the air.

"I'm worried about Bonnie, she's not answering her phone." Caroline just passed Elena knocking on Bonnie's door three times. "Bonnie, open up!" but there was silenced against the door, but the look on Caroline's face told me there was something really wrong. I turned the knob as the door opened… she always lock her door before she's going to sleep. All three of us rushed in looking for Bonnie. We got to her bedroom and the sight of Bonnie passing out on floor felt like someone kicked me on the balls.

"Bonnie!" the girls yelled making their way to Bonnie.

 **So what did you think? Please leave a review and let me know.**


End file.
